


Missed You

by StrugglingWriter



Series: Slices of Life [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, No Smut, Short, but cute, gender neutral reader, maybe a little slice of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrugglingWriter/pseuds/StrugglingWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You finally come home after a job and Hancock missed you more than you expected. Short and sweet and no smut, sorry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> This and more is on my Tumblr! // http://strugglingwriter.tumblr.com/

     You dropped your heavy pack on the rotting, rough wood and inhaled. The smell of the Old State House was foul when you first started living there with Hancock. Not unbearable, but nauseating. Now it smelled like home. It smelled like familiarity, which was not easy to comeby anymore.

“Honey, I’m home!” You’re playful voice rang throughout the house.

Quick, heavy footsteps came barreling down the winding staircase set in the center of the building.

Hancock swiftly hopped over the railing and enveloped you in a warm hug.

You hugged back, surprised at the loving gesture. Not that Hancock wasn’t affectionate, he just didn’t usually know how to show it and would be limited to sweet compliments and praise.

He pulled away and rested his rough hands on your hips. You instinctively wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Miss me a little?” You asked.

“A bit.” He gave you a quick, but passionate peck on the lips.

Hancock pulled away and picked up the pack next to your feet and marched up the stairs with you in tow.

“What did you do while I was gone?” You questioned as you entered the small bedroom you shared with your lovely ghoul.

He gently set the bag down and turned to you.

“Nothin’, really. Just jet and mentats. I tried goin’ to the Memory Den, but seeing you on a TV screen is nothing compared to holding you like this.”

You blushed as he wrapped his scarred arms around your midriff. He didn’t often show you physical attention other than sex and kisses but, God, did he have a way with words.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for more stories like this! // http://strugglingwriter.tumblr.com/


End file.
